Jareth and the goblins REVISED
by serena221
Summary: Jareth had finally come to find Sarah. but when he went to get her, she was no longer in America. he couldn't find her. so he did the only thing he could thing to get her, Sing. REVISED oneshot


AN: Another revision. and i think this is SO MUCH BETTER then what i did before. it has more substance, and things make more sense. please R&R

DISCLAIMER: i don't own the labyrinth.

**

* * *

Jareth and the goblins**

After Sarah Williams got out of high school, she wasted no time getting into college, far from her home, majoring in child phycology. She'd traveled to a small privet college just outside of London, hoping the place far away from her old home would make it hard for Jareth to find her. The town was beautiful and she had a good view of the ocean from her room. She especially liked that she had magnificent views of the sunsets. It didn't take her long to get use to the new cultures and life style. In fact she had adapted rather quickly, her good acting skills had helped her to fit in perfectly.

Sarah spent a lot of time away from her dorm room, attending classes, or working her part time job. But when she was in her room, she was happy. It was small, but she didn't have to share it, making it easy to talk to her friends without worry, the goblins of the labyrinth. She kept in touch with hoggle, ludo, sir Didymus, and any new friend who passed her way. And everyone who visited her made sure to keep sarah's safe place secret from the king.

One afternoon though, Sarah was sitting in her dorm and listening to the radio as she was working on some homework when she strangely familiar tune came on. Not being able to place it, she turned the volume up and listened as a familiar voice sang the words to underground.

_'It's only forever, not long at all, lost and lonely...'_

Sarah was frozen, listened intently to the words. She remembered the words from when she had finished the labyrinth. Was the goblin king here? Did he find her? It was hard to believe that anyone other then Jerith was singing them, so she knew that he had come to her town for a reason. "it can't be" she whispered.

_'...that's underground, underground.'_

The music finished and the radio DJ started talking. "And that was Jerith and the goblins with their hit single, Underground. They're a new band that just landed in England a few days ago. They've been traveling on a world tour debut, just now getting to our England. But unfortunately, it is coming to an end soon when they get back to the USA. Word on the circuit is that the lead singer and writer of all the bands songs, Jareth, has dedicated all their songs to a mysterious Sarah. But also says that, sad to say, he might end his singing career once he reaches home again. No one knows why this great singer is choosing to end his career just after their debut tour. So our station proud to say that he'll be performing at our studio live in a week. Because of this, we're holding a contest for one back stage pass to meet with Jareth and the goblins all this week at the holiday plaza. All you have to do to win is guess the correct number of keys inside the 10-gallon jar and you win the pass. You can only guess once. Good luck to everyone, we hope to see you there. Now here's another hit from Jareth and the goblins, Within You," the radioman said.

'_How you've turned my world, you precious thing, You starve and near exhaust me...'_

rolling onto her back, She listened as the song from when she was in the room that looked like it was from one of M C Escher's paintings. "why has he come back? this can't all really be for me."

_'...I, I can't live within you'_

"Another beautiful song by Jerith and the goblins. We have a special guest, listeners, he just arrived. Literally. He walked into our doors and said he heard us playing his song. He has offered to do an interview with us, and take calls from listeners," the man said.

"Hello everyone, glad to be here," Jareth said, his smooth accent loud and clear threw the radio.

"Well Jareth, there are plenty of questions that need to be asked, but the first, something that's been on everyone's mind. On every CD, and with every song on the radio, you've requested that the songs be dedicated to a mysterious Sarah. Everyone wants to know why, and who is she," the man asked.

"well, a long time ago, she challenged me to a game. A game I have never lost. Until her. And my defeat was very upsetting to me. At first I was angry, but over the years, I've learned that my pride had taken a hold of me and made me into a villain. I wish to apologizes to her. And I have a bit more, but I'm saving that only for her ears. Obsessing over my defeat made me see how strong she was to have faced me. She was just a normal girl, who was young and impulsive. My calculated moves should have seen to her loss, but they didn't. Due to her sheer determination, strength, and courage, something in me to changed. I wish to tell her in person, just how I feel," Jareth said, completely serious, but with a sad undertone to his voice.

"alright, next question," started the radio man.

Sarah turned off the radio. Ever since that day three years ago, she feared that he'd come for her. But now she was wondering if she should go to him. She could just call to him, but where would the fun in that be? Besides, she wanted to surprise him. So she resolved that she had to win the contest and meeting with Jareth. She went over to the vanity mirror which she still had and gently touched the glass surface. "Hoggel, I need you," she said.

"You called Sarah," he asked appearing in the mirror.

"Hoggel, where is Jareth," she asked.

"Above ground, searching for you. No one has told him where you are Sarah, why do you ask," he asked.

"Because he's in the city, he doesn't know where I am but he's here. So I need a favor Hoggel, and this is very important to me," she said.

"What is it Sarah, you know I'd do anything for you," he said.

"There's a contest. The person who guesses the right numbers of keys in a big jar wins a special prize. Do you think you could find out that number for me," she asked.

"Sure Sarah but why is it so important," he asked curious.

"Because if I get the prize, I can see Jareth. I don't want to call on him cause I want it to be a secret. I have to ask him some questions, and maybe something more. Please Hoggel, I really need this," she said.

"Oh all right, I'll do it but I best be getting something in return," he said.

"How about my necklace, I know I see you eye it every time you're here," she said.

"Really, you'd give up something that special to you just to see Jareth," he asked.

"Yes, so please say you'll do it," she asked.

"I will, but keep your necklace. If it means that much to you, I'll do it without cost," he said.

"Thanks Hoggel," she said and he disappeared.

During the dead of night, Hoggel found a way into where the jar was being held while the people were asleep. Being able to travel through mirrors helped. Thankfully, he was able to find out how many keys were in the jar in no time; it was on the inside of the jars label. The people who thought of the contest actually thought that that was a safe place. And it was, no one would be able to look in there for the contest. But then again, there was no one there at the time to stop Hoggle. He simply found the number by accident when he spilled the contents of the jar to count them.

He returned to Sarah later that night and told her the number of keys in the jar, 347. The next day, Sarah reported her guess. The judge confirmed her correct choice and sent her on her way with the passes to see Jareth.

The rest of the week passed slowly as she waited to see Jareth. But finally the day came and as she started to prepare. She decided to dress up and make it look like she was someone else completely so she could ask her questions without Jareth the wiser. She wore sunglasses, a blond wig, and a tight dress to top the outfit off. She looked nothing like the girl he'd seen three years before.

Threw the soundproof window she watched as he sung into the microphone. She noticed that the background singers were normal people, but they wore masks resembling the hideous goblin masks like the dancers in her dream.

'_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes...'_

As she watched, she could see the hurt in his eyes as his song called out for her. she wanted to go to him but she had to wait. Briefly, she wondered when she'd fallen for him. She knew that she had loved him when she was younger, but she never thought about a true love. It was more like a crush on a star, not this kind of love. Somehow, it must have grown without her realizing it. He was so strong, so commanding, yet kind.

_'...Falling in love'_

The radioman took over as Jerith walked out of the booth accompanied by the mask wearing people. "so you must be the contest winner, let's get this over with. Ask your questions and I'll give you the autograph that you'll probably sell," he said, drolly.

"oh no, I'll do nothing of the sort, she said faking a good English accent. "You see, Jareth, or should I say, goblin king, I've come here to offer you a proposition," she said, smirking.

"what did you say," he asked, stunned that she knew about him.

"you heard me goblin king. And I have a proposition for you. Spend the day with me, and I will show you where your precious Sarah is. I know exactly where she is. I know all about what happened that day so long ago," she said.

"Tell me where Sarah is, and I'll do you one better," he said. In his hand, he created a crystal and held it up for you. "do you know what this is? It's a crystal, and it can give you anything you wish for. I'll give it to you. I normally ask for a small child, but circumstances call for things like this."

"I don't want your crystal Jareth. I want to make sure you won't hurt her. She's my friend, and I care for her," she said. "i just want to make sure that your intentions are true."

Jareth relaxed, letting the crystal disappear. "very well, what do you want?"

"come, talk to me to me for a few hours. Tell me what you plan to do after you find her, and that will be all," she said.

"alright."

A bit later, Sarah and Jareth found themselves in a small cafe, out of public eye. "so tell me Jareth, what are your plans?" asked Sarah.

"well, you must have heard from the radio interview, I wish to apologizes to her. As well as something else. I love her. I fell for her before, but it was a crush then. This, this is real love. She is the one for me. I want her to come back with me and be my queen. I need someone beside me to keep me in line," he said. "she's the only one who's ever beaten my labyrinth. But more then that, she never gave up. I was powerless against her. The only woman who I had no power over."

"queen? You really want her that much?"

"yes, she- she'd be a wonderful queen. I'd never deserve her, but I'd do my best to show her every day how much I love her," he explained.

"wow, that's really, well, wow," she said, her accent faltering slightly. "but don't you hate her? She destroyed your reputation, she defeated your game," Sarah asked, regaining her composure.

"back home, among the goblins, they talk of her. I know she keeps in contact with them. But no one will tell me where she is. They all believe that I wish to harm her. I came up with this plan to sing here so maybe she could hear me and understand, and maybe come to me. But i've been all over the world, and there was no sing of her. Please, you must believe me when I say I only want to see her. This is my last chance, you are my last chance. Please, will you let me see her?" he asked.

"i don't know. Why now? Why search now?" Sarah asked.

"i- I'm simply tired of being alone. I tried to go on without her, but the days seemed to go on endlessly. It took all my willpower not to search sooner, I realised she was still a girl. She's grown up now, a woman. And I waited so long. So I ask you again, will you let me see her?" he asked.

"and what's in it for me? I'll be loosing someone close to me," she said.

Jareth leaned forward in his chair letting his elbow rest on the table. He conjured another crystal to his hand. "all I can offer is this. It's a crystal, nothing more. But when you turn it this way, it'll show you your dreams. Do you want it?" he asked.

"now where have I heard that line before?" Sarah said smirking. "do me one favor Jareth, look into that crystal and tell me what you see in my dreams."

Jareth looked at her odd, but for Sarah, he'd comply. "well, miss, your dreams, they..." he watched as he saw an older looking Sarah run threw the halls of the labyrinth, Jareth playfully chasing her. The image changed, Sarah and Jareth were lying in a large bed, his un-gloved hand was over her very pregnant belly. Again it changed, Sarah was dancing with a little boy as Jareth sang to and danced with a baby girl. Around them the goblins played as they all had fun together. Jareth looked up from the crystal stunned by the images. But instead of the blond he'd been talking to, Sarah sat there, smiling at him. On the table, she'd placed the wig, glasses, and hat showing him her true identity.

"been a long time Jareth," she said.

"sarah, it was you? The whole time," he asked.

She nodded. "I'm touched Jareth, by everything you've said. And I want nothing more then to be with you. I love you too, Jareth," she said.

The crystal vanished from Jareths fingers as he stood and rounded the table. Before she could protest, Jareth was leaning down, kissing her. She melted against him, kissing him back. After a moment, he pulled away only a few inches, looking into her eyes. "sarah, please say you'll return with me. Please say you'll be my queen, my wife, the mother of our children," he asked, his voice husky and strained.

"yes Jareth. Yes I will," she said.

"say it then, Sarah, speak your right words," he said, his hand going up and cupping the side of her face, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"i wish the goblin king would take me away, right now," she said smiling.

"granted," he said, kissing her again. They disappeared from the cafe, not a single soul seeing what had transpired between the two. No one knowing that they would live happily ever after together. After all, it's only forever, not long at all, right?

* * *

AN: please, tell me what you think. i really wanna know how this fairs against the original. i'm going to leave both up for whoever wants to see what changes i made. but i would love some reviews, please.


End file.
